trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shrek the killer
Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY ZIELONY MORDERCA WCIĄŻ NA WOLNOŚCI BO GRUBI LENIWI POLICJANCI ZAMIAST GO ZŁAPAĆ OBIJAJĄ SIĘ. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego debila, a nie przepraszam...chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zły sen i obudziłem się w środku nocy." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było otwarte, chociaż pamiętam, że otwierałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je otworzyć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kołdrę i próbowałem wymyślać chore fanfiki o moim ukochanym dżeffciu. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie wyskoczyłem z łóżka. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy; te były mroczne, złowieszcze, otoczone czernią. Z pewnością dlatego,że były namalowane w paincie… podniecały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy uśmiech sprawił, że dostałem orgazmu. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła wiecznością, powiedział to... Prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko ogra obłąkanego. Powiedział "Suprise madafaka". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął nóż i wycelował go w moje serce, wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć, ale wtedy dostałem napadu downa. Zapierdalałem po pokoju w kółko jak upośledzony drąc mordę jak mała dziewczynka i z pewnością obudziłem połowę miasta. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec obudzony tymi rykami i zaczął drzeć na mnie ryja, że mam się zamknąć, bo jest cisza nocna i porządni ludzie teraz śpią,a nie bawią się w Tom'a z pierwszej części sonic'a.exe. Mężczyzna rzucił w jego stronę nożem, trafiając go w ramię. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by go wykończył, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który zaczął drzeć ryja i wpadł do nas do domu z siekierą w ręku (przy okazji rozwalając wszystkie drzwi u nas w mieszkaniu). Czasem opłaca się mieć sąsiada psychopatę... No ale wtedy chuj wie skąd do nas do domu wpierdoliła się policja i sąsiad musiał spierdalać. Policjanci wjechali na parking przed domem i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. To na pewno ten sąsiad spierdalając przed policją rozjebał okno... A ja u tego skurwiela od dawna kupowałem narkotyki... Koniec kurwa... Zmieniam dilera! Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak znika w oddali. Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te zimne, wrogie oczy, ta zielona twarz i ten psychotyczny uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej komendy policji. Shrek i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się na inne bagno. Jego dzieci dostały premię w pracy, więc uznali, że lepiej będzie im się żyło na jednym z tych "ekstrawaganckich" bagien. Shrek ze swoją żoną Fioną nie mogli narzekać. Nowy, lepszy dom. Czego tu nie lubić? Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, zawitali do nich sąsiedzi. "Witajcie!" powiedziała kobieta. "Jestem Wróżka Chrzestna, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synkiem chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać.” Wróżka Chrzestna odwróciła się i zawołała swojego syna. "Książę z bajki, to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.". Książę z bajki przywitał się i pobiegł dalej bawić się na podwórku. "Cóż," powiedział Osioł, "jestem Osioł, to moja żona Smoczyca, a to moi dwaj kumple, Shrek i Fiona". Kiedy już się wszyscy przywitali, Wróżka Chrzestna zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Shrek z Fioną chcieli odmówić, jednak Osioł wyprzedził ich, mówiąc, że bardzo chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Shrek z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Shrek poszedł do Osła. "Ośle, dlaczego zgodziłeś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, jestem dorosły i mam własne zdanie!" "Shrek…" rzekł Osioł, "Dopiero się wprowadziliśmy; powinniśmy pokazać, że chcemy spędzać czas z naszymi sąsiadami, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec." Shrek chciał mówić dalej, lecz przerwał, bo wiedział, że Osioł jest uparty. Wszedł po schodach do swojej sypialni, usiadł na łóżku i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Nie był to ból, lecz po prostu... dziwne uczucie, lecz on je zignorował. Pomyślał, że to tylko dziwne uczucie. Usłyszał jak Osioł coś pierdoli w salonie, więc poszedł na dół. Następnego dnia Shrek zszedł na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie i przygotować się do pracy. Gdy jadł, znów ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból, lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Gdy Shrek i Fiona zjedli śniadanie i przygotowali się do pracy, poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku i czekali na autobus nagle jakiś ciastkowy ludek na deskorolce przeskoczył nad nimi, centymetry nad ich głowami. Obaj od razu odskoczyli. „Co ty robisz upośledzony pierniku?” - wydarł się Shrek. Ciasteczkowy ludek "wylądował" i obracając się do nich, kopnął deskorolkę tak, że dostał nią w ryj. Na oko ten piernik miał z 99 lat, rok młodszy od Shreka. Ubrany był w koszulkę marki Aeropostale i podarte, niebieskie jeansy ze śmietnika. "No, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy świeże mięso.". Nagle pojawiła się dwójka dziwaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi mały. "Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Adolf Hitler.". Shrek i Fiona spojrzeli na niskiego ludzia z małym pojedyńczym wąsem. Był tak niski, że można było go pomylić z przedszkolakiem . "A to jest Rumpel Stikskin". Spojrzeli na mniejszego debila. Mowa o dziecku downa . Ten dziwak wyglądał jakby miał ADHD. "I ja…" powiedział pierwszy debil. "…jestem Ciastek. Skoro już się zapoznaliśmy, to wiedzcie, że dla każdego ogra obowiązuje pewna cena. Chyba mnie rozumiecie?". Shrek wstał gotowy do walki, ale Ciastek z dwoma kumplami wyciągnęli noże. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Miałem nadzieję, że będziecie bardziej chętni do współpracy, ale widzę, że musimy użyć cięższych środków.". Ciastek podszedł do Fiony i wyciągnął jej z kieszeni portfel. Shreka znowu ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie, tylko że teraz było potężne, piekące. Shrek wstał, ale Fiona dała mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz Shrek to zignorował i poszedł do kibla. "Posłuchaj mały śmieciu, oddaj mi portfel albo…!". Ciastek włożył portfel Fiony do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nóż. "Oh? I co zrobisz?" powiedział Ciastek, po czym Fiona dała mu pstryczka w nos. Kosmita chciał uderzyć Fionę w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, Shrek wyszedł z kibla chwycił jego pięść i ukruszył mu rękę. Gdy Ciastek darł się wniebogłosy, Shrek wyrwał nóż z jego dłoni. Rumpel Stikskin i Hitler próbowali zaatakować go, lecz on był zbyt szybki. Powalił Ciastka na ziemię. Hitler prawie zaatakował go, lecz wybuchł mu czołg on zdążył kucnąć i wbił nóż w ramię Wiedźmy. Hitler upuścił swój nóż i upadła na ziemię, krzycząc. Rumpel Sthikskin spróbował tego samego, lecz Shrek nawet nie potrzebował noża. Uderzył go prosto w brzuch. Rumpel Stikskin wymiotując, osunął się na ziemię, a Fiona tylko patrzyła na Shrek'a z podziwem. "Shrek, jak t-t-ty t..." tylko to Fiona była w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus i wiedzieli, że obwinią ich za to wszystko, więc zaczęli biec ile sił w nogach. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca autobusu podbiegł do Ciastka i innych. Kiedy Shrek i Fiona byli już w pracy, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na dupach i słuchali. Fiona myślała, że Shrek po prostu pobił kilku dawnów, ale Shrek wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... mrocznego. To dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło Shrek’a, znikło, gdy kogoś krzywdził. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale krzywdząc kogoś, czuł się taki szczęśliwy, czuł, że to uczucie odchodzi i nie czuł go już w pracy. Nawet, gdy szedł do domu blisko przystanku autobusowego i prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie jeździł autobusem, czuł by się szczęśliwy. Kiedy wrócili do domu, kumple zapytali ich, jak minął dzień. Shrek odpowiedział nieco złowrogim głosem "To był piękny dzień.". Następnego ranka Shrek usłyszał pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył dwóch policjantów stojących w drzwiach. Osioł spojrzał na niego przestraszonym wzrokiem. "Shrek, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś troje downów. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. Dźgani idioto!". Wzrok Shrek'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując Osłowi , że to prawda. "Ośle chuj cię to obchodzi! Nie twój pieprzony interes!". "Stary grzybie," powiedział jeden z policjantów, "znaleźliśmy troje downów dźgniętych, a jednego z obrażeniami wewnętrznymi. Mamy świadków, że sprawca uciekł z miejsca zbrodni. Więc co masz nam do powiedzenia?". Shrek wiedział, że nie da się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mógł powiedzieć, że on i Fiona zostali zaatakowani, lecz nie było dowodów kto zaczął bójkę. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że uciekali, bo naprawdę tak było. Shrek nie mógł obronić ani siebie, ani Fiony. "Shrek, zawołaj Fionę." Shrek nie mógł tego zrobić od pobicia tych debili. "Ty tępa łysa pało, to byłam ja! To ja im wpierdoliłam i wcale tego kurwa nie żałuję. Fiona próbowała mnie odciągnąć, ale nie mogła mnie powstrzymać.". Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. "No, to wygląda na rok w więzieniu...". Shrek mógł tylko patrzeć, jak policja wyprowadza Fionę. Dwa dni później, odkąd wsadzili Fionę za kratki, nie było od niej żadnych wieści. Shrek nie miał znajomych do odwiedzenia. Nic tylko smutek i poczucie winy. Aż do soboty, kiedy osioł Shrek'a obudził go z uśmiechniętą, słoneczną twarzą. "Shrek, dziś jest ten dzień." powiedział Osioł, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając światło do jego pokoju. "J-jaki dzień?" powiedział w półśnie Shrek. "Urodziny Księcia z bajki.". Po tych słowach Shrek całkowicie się obudził. Shrek wyraźnie poczuł,że coś w nim pękło. Cienka nić oddzielająca racjonalne myślenie od szaleństwa pękła... Chwycił za nóż i z psychopatycznym uśmiechem zaczął zbliżać się do Osła. "S-Shrek, cz-czy wszystko dobrze? C-co ty robisz?" zapytał. Shrek spojrzał na Osła "Ośle jest dobrze... Dobrze jak jeszcze nigdy." Osioł zobaczył jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. "Shrek, twoje oczy!". Jego oczy wyglądały, jakby nie miały się nigdy zamknąć. "Nie mogłem widzieć mojej twarzy. Moje oczy zamykały się ze zmęczenia, więc spaliłem swoje powieki, więc teraz będę mógł wiecznie widzieć siebie, moją nową twarz". Osioł zaczął powoli się wycofywać, widząc, że jego kumpel postradał zmysły. "Co się stało, Ośle? Czyż nie jestem piękny?!". "Jesteś Shrek.” powiedział. „ P-pozwól mi pójść po innych, żeby mogli zobaczyć twoją nową twarz.". Osioł wbiegł do sypialni, budząc Smoczycę . "Kochanie, weź broń. Shrek...". Zaniemówił, gdy zobaczyła w progu Shrek'a trzymającego nóż. "Ośle. Okłamałeś mnie.". To ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszeli, zanim Shrek ruszył na nich i zadźgał. Fiona obudziła się od tych dźwięków. Nie słyszała nic więcej, więc zamknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Kiedy się obróciła, Shrek zatkał jej usta ręką. Shrek powoli wyciągnął nóż, gotowy poderżnąć jej gardło. Fiona próbowała się wyrwać. "Suprise madafaka" powiedział Shrek. thumb|274px Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Galfrydy Kategoria:GALFRYDY Kategoria:SHREK Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:W cholere postaci Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Popierdolone chistoryjki Kategoria:Głupota Kategoria:Debilizm Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:NIE SKOŃCZYŁEM DAJCIE JESZCZE CZAS